Persephone the Jealous
by MermaidGoddessFrost632
Summary: Persephone and her friends notice this mortal, Pyrrha. They seem interested, but they're not the only ones! Hades does something unacceptable to Persephone and asks for forgiveness, but she doesn't know if she should trust him again. Will their friendship be renewed, or is it too late? Find out in my first fan-fiction!
1. New Girl

"Who's that?" asked Persephone as she sat down with her goddess girl friends. Though she just noticed her, she was hard to miss with her fiery red hair.

"Her name is Pyrrha Nikos. She's a mortal," replied Athena without looking up from her textscroll.

"_I_ don't care about her name. She just looks stunning with her hair and her vivid green eyes!" said Aphrodite with her eyes on her. She winced. "But her clothing could use some work. I mean she _is _wearing bronze!"

Persephone stifled a laugh. Aphrodite's snooty look was hard not to laugh at!

Pyrrha actually _did_ look kind of nice. Then, she stood up to go out of the cafeteria.

Class was going to start soon, but not 'til 20 minutes. So she walked over to the olive grove for some peace and quiet. She sat down and picked some lilies and started to weave a flower crown. Then, Hades came outside and made a beeline to Persephone.

"Hey," greeted Hades.

"Hey," replied Persephone. Her face lit up a bit when she saw his face.

"So have you heard of the new mortal, Pyrrha?" asked Hades.

"Yeah. I haven't talked to her, though," said Persephone. She didn't know why he brought her up. It seemed so strange!

_Why did he bring her up all of a sudden?_ Persephone thought. _ Is he interested in her or something? Does he like her? As in like-__**like**__ her?_

She didn't know but she decided to not worry about it. She and Hades are really great friends! They even like each other! So she doesn't think that there would be a problem if a girl is here. She smiled at Hades just as the lyrebell started to ring.

"Two minutes until class!" said the herald.

"Dang it! Anyway, see you after school," said Persephone. Hades shifted from one foot to another.

"Actually, I need to go to the Underworld to set a matter so I don't think I can see you after school," said Hades slowly.

"Can I come? I've been there before," offered Persephone.

"Uh, class is going to start soon so shouldn't you be on your way? I won't be able to see you after school though. Visit in the Underworld at 6 pm, 'kay?" Hades told Persephone. Persephone felt confused, and maybe a little hurt, that Hades didn't let her come visit after school, which ended at 3 pm. She kissed him goodbye and left for class. When she looked back, he wasn't there.

_Looks like somebody went to the Underworld,_ chided Persephone. She ran to her last class and sat down just as the lyrebell rang.


	2. Hiding

**Hades**

Hades looked at Persephone as she looked back and ran to class. He was wearing his cap of invisibility. He took it off, and went to the direction of his last class, Revenge-ology. The time he was in his seat, he knew he was late for class, for the lyrebell had rung two minutes ago.

"What happened when I was gone?" he asked Heracles. He needed to catch up with his studies if he wanted to pass. Especially Revenge-ology, he needed that to go up against the creatures in the Underworld and what their punishments should be.

"Eh, nothing much just that we were talking about the topic of guilt and punishment," replied Heracles. Just then, Hades felt a sudden surge of guilt for lying to Persephone. He shrugged it off, thinking it was for the better. But, there was still a bit of guilt, hiding in his heart. He listened to Ms. Nemesis for the rest of the class time.

"For homework, I would like to know what most recent punishment you have given anyone. You don't have to tell me who, but you have to tell my why and what you did. Passes are acceptable if you have a passing grade. So do your homework. Or else," said Ms. Nemesis.

When the lyrebell rang, Hades was massively relieved for school to be over. He went and put on his cap of invisibility to make sure Persephone doesn't see him. You know, after he said she couldn't come and he wasn't going to be here to see her. After Persephone left for Earth, he saw Pyrrha and took off his cap.

"Hey. I'm Hades, godboy of death. And you are…?" asked Hades.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, mortal, invited by Zeus for my combat skills," replied Pyrrha.

"I've heard of you. I have to go to the Underworld at this time, but do you want to get some ambrosia shakes tomorrow at the gymnasium?" asked Hades.

"Sure, why not? We can talk and meet some of your friends," replied Pyrrha. Hades' guilt in his heart grew a bit more.

"So see you then at the gymnasium?" asked Hades.

"You'll see me then. Later!" confirmed Pyrrha.

Hades whistled for his hose and they went down into the Underworld. It was near the hour of six and he had to be on his way or Persephone would be wondering where he was!


	3. Finding OUt

**Persephone**

Persephone headed out of school with her friends, as usual, and told them she was going to go home first.

"Aren't you going to go meet Hades?" asked Aphrodite. She knew Persephone liked Hades and they usually hung out after school.

"He said he couldn't see me after school because he had to set a matter in the Underworld," replied Persephone. She felt sad just at the thought of it. Right when she was _just_ starting to forget.

Athena stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, what? Aphrodite and I saw him in class and saw him get out of class. So wouldn't he have to get an excuse from Ms. Nemesis to set a matter in the Underworld regardless?" asked Athena. Persephone stopped on her tracks as well.

"What? That means he _lied _to me! He practically never does that! But when he does, I can tell," said Persephone as she rambled on. She felt very hurt about this. She and Hades are super close friends!

She said goodbye to her friends and went down to Earth. She was the only one in her four friends hat lived down in the mortal world. She told her mom, Demeter, that she was going to go to the Underworld. She looked at the sundial. It was 5:30, but she didn't care. So after she had gotten permission, she shape-shifted into a dove and flew to River Styx. She asked Charon for a ride and paid him 2 obols, just because. But, when she got there, Hades was nowhere to be found!

_Wait a minute! He never told me that he was going to the Underworld at the olive grove! So he went off somewhere after school, and it wasn't to the Underworld, so where? Maybe I should ask Charon,_ wondered Persephone. But when Persephone went to go ask him, he wasn't there.

_Probably off doing another shade load,_ Persephone figured. _Typical._

Then, Hades came into the Underworld on Nightmare, his stallion, and was surprised to see Persephone already there.

"Uh, hey. I thought you were supposed to meet me here at six," said Hades. His hands were turning sweaty, and not just from the heat, but from the guilt.

"It's _past_ six! And you were off where? Well you certainly weren't in the Underworld, that's one thing I'm sure of!" shot Persephone. She was really mad at him, but still felt bad for shooting back at him. It just wasn't like her!

"Uh…"

Persephone knew that sound, for she heard it a couple of times with other people, like when she caught eavesdroppers eavesdropping on her. It was the sound of making up a decent lie.

"Don't bother," said Persephone. Because she meant it! She didn't want to be lied to, and she knew Hades didn't want to lie to her!

"OK. Truth is, I actually went out to meet someone," replied Hades slowly. He didn't want to get Pyrrha in trouble so there was a reason on not mentioning her name. Persephone gave him a look.

"And who is this someone you speak of," asked Persephone. She hoped she didn't hear the name she hoped it wasn't, but it was too late to change fate.

"Pyrrha is the one I met," replied Hades slowly once again. His guilt was growing stronger and bigger.

"Seriously?! And you couldn't just tell me that! Instead, you had to lie, in my face, just to meet another _girl_?!" raged Persephone. She didn't think this day would come, Hades meeting, and liking, another girl. Her heart sagged and yearned for his attention and adorance.

"She's actually pretty interesting once you get to know her," mused Hades, not noticing her raged tone. Persephone's face turned red.

"Whatever! I still can't believe you _lied_ to me! I- I can't even look at you right now," said Persephone. With that said, she turned from Hades and fled with tears in her eyes. Her heart ached for him, but her mind was set on one goal. Well, two. 1: make sure Hades and Pyrrha _never_ see each other again and 2: avoid him. It was weird, really that she wanted him and wanting to avoid him at the same time!

_It doesn't matter anymore, though_, thought Persephone_. What is done is done._


	4. First Kiss

**Pyrrha**

Pyrrha was waiting for Hades at the MOA front bronze doors. Pyrrha finally saw him and walked over.

"Hey. You want to go get some ambrosia shakes now?" asked Pyrrha. She was glad she was making friends here. Immortal ones at that point!

"Sure. You can meet some of my friends and my best friend too!" replied Hades. He gave her a bright smile.

But when they went inside, the "couple" got double takes. Hades was usually with Persephone and Pyrrha was a new student at MOA so they don't get hooked up as fast. Hades was aware of this and he liked the feeling of it. Although his brain had seemed to get over the "Persephone attack", his heart didn't want to give up on her, which made his guilt grow stronger and bigger yet.

He went over to his friends and best friend to introduce her.

"Pyrrha, these are my friends Apollo, godboy of prophecy and sun, Heracles, a mortal, Dionysus, godboy of wine, Ares, godboy of war, Actaeon, another mortal, and my best friend, Khione, goddess of ice and snow," introduced Hades, coordinating each god, mortal, and goddess.

"Hey," replied Pyrrha to them all. The boys, mortal and immortal, went back to their shakes, but Khione just gave a very bright-er- "cold" smile (Khione had gotten insulted by Leo by him calling her "hot"). All of a sudden, Hades started to flirt with Pyrrha! She turned her head ever so slightly and saw Persephone! Rumor has it that they were very close friends. She liked Hades too. Is that such a bad thing? But if Hades was flirting with her, does that mean he likes her back?

Pyrrha and Hades kept talking and what has been going on in their lives, while ignoring Persephone's glares and hurt looks. Then, Pyrrha leaned in towards Hades. She liked him and he was probably giving hints that he liked her back! Hades leaned in also. Then, Pyrrha and Hades kissed! Pyrrha felt like she was in heaven! Hades passionately put his hand on her cheek, and she did the same. She heard crying and a door slam, but she didn't care. She was having her very first kiss! With an immortal!


	5. Heartbreak

**Persephone**

She saw Pyrrha and Hades lean towards each other. Then, they kissed! She felt tears in her eyes and she let the walls burst. She ran outside and slammed the doors behind her. She could hear her friends running after her, but she kept running. She felt such a heartbreak and felt let down!

_Forget the first goal because that'll never happen, at least not in this lifetime,_ thought Persephone. _Focus more on the second goal! Avoiding him!_

She quickly shape-shifted into a dove and flew down to earth. She heard Hades' voice but blocked him out. She just flew faster. When she got home, her mom was very surprised.

"Godsamighty, Persephone! What has happened to you dear?" asked Demeter as she got some breadstyx and nectar.

"Hades-(sniff)-mortal-(cough)-kissed-(sniff)-friends-(cough)-heartbreak-(sniff)-blocked-(cough)-sad!" cried Persephone. She couldn't stop crying because her heart felt like it had broken into a million pieces but her heart kept yearning for him! She let her heart for she wanted the same thing.

_If that's was a message from Hades that he didn't want to be friends anymore, then mission accomplished to him! I still can't believe it, _thought Persephone_. Why did life have to be full of heartbreak and, and lies!?_

She just didn't want to have her first crush to give her heartbreak! She groaned loudly and stopped crying. Then, she heard a knock on the door. She thought it was one of her friends trying to comfort her, but to her surprise, it was Hades!

"Um, hi Persephone," he greeted. He had guilt in his voice as if it was his entire fault she was crying 2 minutes ago. Which it was!

"What do you want, godboy?" she half-shot and half-asked. She seriously didn't want to talk to him right now, but she was wondering why he was here.

"I want to talk to you," replied Hades. He glanced at her mom, who was giving him a very icy look (icier than Khione's!). "In private," he added.

"Fine. It's not like I don't have anything better to do anyway," replied Persephone. So they went to her room to talk in private.

"OK. We're in private. Talk," demanded Persephone. If she wanted answers from him, this was the best time to squeeze it out of him.

**Shoutouts**

**kaloobia- even though she didn't do much, I heard from a little bird that she has been wanting to read it but hasn't had time.**

**medolia1- she's an amazing _best _friend and reviewer!**


	6. Squeezing the Truth Out

**Hades**

"OK. We're in private now. Talk, "demanded Persephone. Hades turned just a wee bit frightened. He had never seen this side of Persephone, all mean, sad, and demanding. So he did what she told him. Talk. Not talk about random stuff (although this would be funny if she wasn't mad) but, possibly what she wants, something like the truth! So he started from the beginning. And being very detailed about it.

"OK. So when Pyrrha came to MOA, I noticed her practicing with her spear, which she calls Milo, when I came back from duty in the Underworld. She said hi to me and I said hi back. But I saw a gleam in her eye like she liked me. At that point, I felt of jolt, like Zeus' touch, of liking to her. After that, I felt very-"began Hades.

"Very _what?_ Very flattered that she liked you?!" asked Persephone impatiently with anger.

"No. Very _guilty_ for my likeliness to her. _She _thought it was true love, but I didn't. So I went out to find you to see if you could talk some sense into her, but then class was going to start, so I waited until lunch. So that's why I asked if you've heard of her and talked to her to become friends," replied Hades as he continued his story.

"Oh! That's why you asked me! I thought, you know, you- never mind what I thought," replied Persephone, her anger lessening. But that lasted for about a nanosecond. Her anger returned when a sudden nightmare memory came into her mind.

"What about the kiss?! And not to mention going somewhere without me knowing?!" shot Persephone.

"O, that! Yeah, uh, after school I went to go meet Pyrrha to knock so sense into her. You know, because you haven't talked to her yet, I thought I would. And when you shot at me in the Underworld, I got really sad and wanted to get back at you. So, uh, yeah I flirted with Pyrrha to get you jealous. So there. Story finished," replied Hades as he finished the story. He thought Persephone would be happy to get the truth out of him, but no such luck happens that quickly.

"Really?! So you think that just because you gave me the truth, you think I'm _happy_? Wow! I just don't know right now. I just don't," replied Persephone with full on anger.

"Well I'm sorry! OK? So can be just be friends like we used to be?" asked Hades. "And maybe forgiveness?" murmured Hades.

"By the way, I heard that. And _used to_? What about just friends like _we are_? And I'll tell you my answer, just not now. I need time to think," replied Persephone with sadness.

_And need to know whether I can trust you or not,_ thought Persephone.

"OK. I'll give you space to think. But come to the Underworld when you have your answer," replied Hades as he turned to leave. Persephone didn't say anything. She just flopped onto her bed and waved 'bye.

_She's probably thinking about my question. Maybe I was too straight-forward? Now all I have to do is wait for her answer,_ thought Hades.


End file.
